Revenge of the Sith (toyline)
Revenge of the Sith is Hasbro's action figure line from 2005. = History = ---- The line included seventy-three figures in its basic assortment. The figures in Collection 1 had no support base (except 55 - Mustafar Sentry) and usually had an action feature, whereas Collection 2 figures had a support base and no action features. __TOC__ ---- = Action Figures = ---- Preview *1 of 4 General Grievous *2 of 4 Tion Medon *3 of 4 Wookiee Warrior *4 of 4 R4-G9 Basic Collection 1 Wave 1 * 1 Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2 Anakin Skywalker * 3 Yoda * 4 Super Battle Droid * 5 Chewbacca * 6 Clone Trooper * 7 R2-D2 * 8 Grievous' Bodyguard * 9 General Grievous *10 Mace Windu *11 Darth Vader *12 Emperor Palpatine Wave 2 *25 Tarfful *26 Yoda *27 Obi-Wan Kenobi *28 Anakin Skywalker Wave 3 *33 Clone Commander *34 Clone Pilot *35 Palpatine *36 General Grievous *41 Clone Trooper Wave 4 *42 Neimoidian Warrior *43 Wookiee Warrior *44 Destroyer Droid Wave 5 *48 R2-D2 *49 Commander Bacara *50 Anakin Skywalker Wave 6 *54 AT-RT Driver *55 Obi-Wan Kenobi *56 Mustafar Sentry Wave 7 *57 Commander Bly *58 Wookiee Commando *59 Commander Gree *60 Grievous' Bodyguard *61 Passel Argente *62 Cat Miin *63 Neimoidian Commander Collection 2 Wave 1 *13 Count Dooku *14 Chancellor Palpatine *15 Bail Organa *16 Plo Koon *17 Battle Droid *18 C-3PO *19 Padmé *20 Agen Kolar *21 Shaak Ti *22 Kit Fisto *23 Royal Guard *24 Mon Mothma Wave 2 *29 Ki-Adi-Mundi *30 Saesee Tiin *31 Luminara Unduli *32 Aayla Secura Wave 3 *37 Vader's Medical Droid *38 AT-TE Tank Gunner *39 Polis Massan *40 Mas Amedda Wave 4 *45 Tarkin *46 Ask Aak *47 Meena Tills Wave 5 *51 Captain Antilles *52 Zett Jukassa *53 Utapaun Warrior Wave 6 *64 R4-P17 *65 Tactical Ops Trooper *66 Plo Koon *67 Aayla Secura *68 Wookiee Heavy Gunner Exclusive *Clone Trooper Target *[[Convention Exclusive Anakin Skywalker (85341)|Anakin Skywalker Convention Exclusive]] Star Wars Reunion *Covert Ops Clone Trooper Target *Darth Vader Celebration III *Darth Vader Target *[[Darth Vader Duel At Mustafar (85922)|Darth Vader Duel at Mustafar]] Target *[[Emperor (Holographic) (85992)|Emperor (Holographic)]] Toys 'Я' Us *[[Obi-Wan Kenobi Duel At Mustafar (85923)|Obi-Wan Kenobi Duel at Mustafar]] Target *Utapau Shadow Trooper Target *[[Yoda (Holographic) (85732)|Yoda (Holographic)]] Toys 'Я' Us Deluxe *Anakin Skywalker with Darth Vader Tunic and Armor *Clone Trooper with Firing Jet Backpack & Spring Open Wings *Crab Droid Legs Move and Launcher Fires Missile *Darth Vader Rebuild Darth Vader on the Operating Table *Emperor Palpatine with Glowing Force Lightning *General Grievous with 4 Lightsabers, Grappling Hook and Launcher *Spider Droid Wind-Up Walking Action Commemorative Figure and Cup Exclusive Target *Boba Fett *Clone Trooper *Darth Vader *General Grievous *Han Solo *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Princess Leia *Stormtrooper *Yoda Special Edition *Darth Vader (Special Edition 500th Figure) ---- = Multipacks = ---- Basic *Obi-Wan Kenobi with Super Battle Droid Exclusive *Collector Pack K•B Toys Battle Arenas *Chancellor's Office *Trade Federation Cruiser *Utapau Landing Platform Battle Packs *Jedi vs. Separatists *Jedi vs. Sith *Rebel vs. Empire Exclusive *Assault on Hoth Toys 'Я' Us *Clone Attack on Coruscant Target *Imperial Throne Room K-Mart *Jedi Temple Assault K-Mart Commemorative Collection (DVD) Exclusive Wal*Mart *1 of 3 Jedi Knights *2 of 3 Sith Lords *3 of 3 Clone Troopers Evolutions *Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader *Clone Trooper to Stormtrooper Version 1 *Clone Trooper to Stormtrooper Version 2 *The Sith Troop Builder Sets *Clone Troopers I *Clone Troopers II *Clone Troopers III *Clone Troopers IV ---- = Vehicles = ---- Preview *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter Basic Battle Vehicles (Small) *AT-RT with AT-RT Driver *BARC Speeder with BARC Trooper *Wookiee Flyer with Wookiee Warrior Assault Vehicles (Medium) *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *Droid Tri-Fighter *Grievous' Wheel Bike *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter Exclusive *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter Toys 'Я' Us *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter Toys 'Я' Us *Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter Target *TIE Fighter: Standard Starfighter of the Imperial Forces Target Combat Force Vehicles (Large) *ARC-170 Fighter *Republic Gunship Exclusive *ARC-170 Fighter Sam's Club *Millennium Falcon Toys 'Я' Us Deluxe *Stass Allie's BARC Speeder *Vulture Droid ---- = Creatures = ---- Basic *Boga with Obi-Wan Kenobi Deluxe *Yoda with Can-Cell ---- = Playsets = ---- Basic *Mustafar: Final Duel Playset Exclusive *Mustafar: Final Duel Playset ---- = Cases/Display Stands = ---- Cases *Darth Vader Carry Case includes Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi figures Exclusive *Darth Vader Carry Case Wal*Mart includes Anakin Skywalker and Clone Trooper figures *Revenge of the Sith Collector's Case Target Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎